User talk:Bowserclass
Otherarrow (Talk) 12:26, June 4, 2010 Talk Pages If you could, don't use talk pages to ask things that can be answered by actually reading the page. Also, your unfriendly attitude and potentially offensive comments are starting to lead me to believe you are a troll, and if so, you will be blocked.--Otherarrow 20:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Battle I'm free now if you want to battle. Otherwise, we can organise some other time to fight. Sylvanelite 11:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hasofcd *Nice Avatar! Hasofcd 05:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *I hear ya bro, I understand. --Hasofcd 03:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *Ha! I just hope she follows him back for a fight with Teeta. (Hopefully she can win.)--Hasofcd 00:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC) *Nah, a capped Nyna in NM has a chance - Teeta's got some low growths/stats and a wimpy tome. Just cap Nyna, steriods, plus support bonus from the spectator Sirius, and her luck - she's got a chance! Hasofcd 00:10, September 3, 2010 (UTC) *(Yes, this somebody is VERY happy you found that!) Nice work with all the pictures! And YAY, MARIA WON!!! :D Hasofcd 04:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) *You can't possibly use all of those chars on your page in the RD endgame! (And change your sig, she already won. ;) ) Hasofcd 20:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) *Nah, you only get 10 characters not counting Micaiah, Sothe, Ike, Sanaki, Kurth, and Ena. Hasofcd 21:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) *She thinks she's important and accompanies Kurth. Hasofcd 21:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) *You don't have to use them if you don't want to! Hasofcd 21:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) *Well you don't even have to deploy them - they only force Micaiah and Ike. Hasofcd 21:39, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Please sign your messages that are left on talk pages just add --~~~~ to the bottom of the message --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Proofreading. I don't want to sounds rude, but when working on articles, can you take more care to proofread your work? You keeping leaving spelling and capitalization errors. Just a heads up, it's possible you are going so fast you haven't noticed.--Otherarrow 10:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you've been putting galleries under the nav templates, which is a no-no. The nav templates and categories are the end of the article.--Otherarrow 10:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for the Heads up on the Soren thing.--Otherarrow 11:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) "If there are no links why add it?" Reasons why: *1. It is an improvement for the wiki, albeit small and technically incomplete. A page doesn't have to be perfect and complete the first time (that's why we have you guys around, to edit and revise). *2. It encourages format symmetry for when the page is finally complete. Meaning that great justice can be had. *3. It saves someone the trouble of adding external links when it is finally time to do so. *4. It encourages others to complete the section if they want to do so. Let's avoid a potential "no-no"... I'm a bit put off that you felt you had to delete those additions, but I'm willing to hear what you have to say about it. Don't worry, I can be quite forgiving. Well...I have my moments. --Aivass Remurias 22:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Also, please remember to sign your Talk Page posts... (one way is to use the signature button). --Aivass Remurias 22:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help! I knew the Halberd had some etymology, but I didn't completely know what it was. So, thanks for correcting it!--Black Dragon 13:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC)